


Breathless

by YlvaakaAvala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate universe- season11, Angel Family, Angel Mating, Angel Sex, Angel Soulbonds, Angel Wings, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Darkness, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Heaven, Holy Fire, Holy Water, Mating Bond, Mind Games, Multi, Sam Winchester and Mental Health Issues, Sex Magic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, holy oil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaakaAvala/pseuds/YlvaakaAvala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are soul-mates, that was always the plan that god had. When Lucifer took on the mark to save his brothers, Sam’s destiny was changed to make him fill the gap between Lucifer and Gabriel. Now with the darkness unleashed; god still missing in action, the angels are still recovering from the angelic civil wars, the main gate to heaven are still shut and the world is short an arch angel. It’s up to the hunters of earth to rise up and fill the void till god returns or a cure is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infection of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Jesse is Sam and Gabriel’s child from when Sam was at Stanford and doesn’t remember it thanks to Gabriel which is why he hooked up with Jessica for the start of the show and why Jesse is as powerful as he is and one the run. Sam’s insanity never fully left him and it wasn’t fully caused by Lucifer, it was caused by Gabriel’s mock death that was so believable that Sam felt the lost down to his very soul, it never went away after Cas took it from him or after Gadreel healed him. Kevin and Charlie never died.

Chapter One: Infection of darkness. 

 

Blood, that’s all Sam could taste again. Memories of Ruby came to his mind, along with the addiction, the craving and the illusion his mind made of Gabriel looking at him with disgust and loathing for him being so weak to drink demon blood, for sleeping with a demon, for loving the snark archangel who died for him; no that’s not right, Gabriel died so Kali could get away, died standing up to his feuding brothers, died so that Lucifer’s ass could get shoved back into the cage. He didn’t died for Dean and he especially didn’t die for Sam.

Closing his eyes he could feel it, hear it even; Lucifer screaming at them warning them about the darkness. Yelling at him to free them, to fight, to summon Gabriel to do anything but sit where he was and do nothing. He wasn’t in the cage, a good part of him knew that but he could feel the fires around him again, could feel Michael’s anger, feel Adam’s embrace of both brotherly love and hate and Lucifer’s fear, his love now that he wasn’t being driven mad by the darkness. The archangel who’s heart was so big and forgiving full of love once twisted by darkness, madness and now ruled by self loathing, and regret; mirroring what Sam always found himself feeling all the time since Dean made that stupid deal to bring him back after Azazel’s death games.

“I get it okay, I get it we’re boned, royally boned, just stop yelling at me.” Sam whispered to himself as he took Ruby’s knife out, cutting his left hand, drawing in his infected blood the sigil to release the cage’s door it was the sigils that were engraved on the inside of the four rings from the horsemen. Looking up he could see a woman, her neck covered in black veins watching him. She said nothing, breathing heavy, sniffing the air. Sam rolled his eyes yet he kept drawing the sigils onto the floor. Once he was done he sat back watching her as she watched him.

His phone started to ring, Kevin’s ring tone ‘Only Hope’. “Kev?” Sam asked into the phone answering it.

“Dean told Charlie that you did something stupid.” Kevin said, in the background Sam could hear the alarms going off in the background. “The alarms have been going off for the last six hours, we only have the last four to deal with before it was quite enough to call.”

“Kevin listen to me for a moment. I’m going to free Michael, Lucifer and Adam from the cage and send them your way. I’m also going to try getting in contact with a kid his name is Jessie to go get Jody Mill and the girls that are with her and get them to the bunker. See if you can get the angels to help bring hunters to the bunker get Charlie to look into contacting Garth and his pack and get them there. Anyone with black veins on them...Kill them even if it’s Dean and I got that?”

“Yeah but why send Lucifer here? He’s the devil right?”

“No... yes... it’s a long story that I can’t get into rate now. Ask him about it, he may explain it to you if there is time. You and Charlie are also going to need to call on Gabriel, the summon instructions and ingredient are in my room, in the foot locker in my closet, I hid it from Dean.” Sam said sadly. He wanted go back to the bunker that was now starting to feel like a home, a real one that he never had before in his life. He closed his eyes feeling the tears run down his face.

“When you coming home Sam?” Charlie asked, great he was on speaker phone.

“I’m not...I’m already infected. Don’t let the blood of the infected com in contact with your skin, it’s how it’s passed along. I’m going to look for a cure, I’m going to try anyways. If it works...I’ll let you guys know if you don’t hear from me, you know what happened.” Sam said hanging up on them opening his eyes to look at the woman before him who watched him with black eyes yet slight awe on his face. “Here goes nothing...” Sam sighed out slamming his hand down into the sigils he drew throwing in all the power he had in his infected body, in his burnt out broken soul.

* * *

  
A blinding gold light filled the cage, the door popped open surrounding Michael who was holding Adam’s sleeping, pregnant soul to him, wings protecting the human; wrapped around Lucifer embracing them in warmth, love and joy that they hadn’t felt in years. “Gabriel” Both whispered surrendering into the pull of the light around them. A moment later it pulled away leaving Adam in his body resting fully against Michael who was wearing a young John Winchester only he had all his battle scars showing on the body. Lucifer was in a body tall like Sam, but he had ice blond hair and iridescent eyes, battle scars also covered his body. Strapped to both their hips where their real swords from the days of battling the darkness.

“Where are we?” Adam asked groggily, pulling himself to stand on his own but no go far from Michael’s side just putting a inch of space between them.

“Earth...” Michael said, his voice deeper than John’s had been, richer and soothing to Adam’s ears.

“Outside of the Men of Letter’s bunker... Sam said you three would be coming, come on in” Kevin said from the door why.

“Kev’ Dean’s going to be here with some cop-chick he picked up and a new born, says if everything goes smoothly he should be here in sixteen hours.” a woman’s voice called from inside. Alarms still blaring inside of the bunker.

“Kev’? As in Kevin Tran? Prophet of our father?” Lucifer asked numbly, he could feel the darkness everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. Kevin nodded holding the door open for them.

“I know it’s loud in here but it’s the only safe place we have at the moment and in the next ten minutes we should have the alarms off. If my mom didn’t get infected, she should be back soon with more supplies for food. Blanket and stuff like that, she left three hours ago to get them for us after the darkness was released.” Kevin said like it was no big deal.

“Who was that foolish to do that?” Michael growled out.

“Dean for taking the mark of Cain, Sam for finding a way to remove the Mark from Dean’s arm using the Book of the Damned. Who else would do something like this?” Kevin asked back making his point though. Lucifer nodded to that one as Michael groaned. Adam whimpered.

“They never would go to that lengths for me... yeah family is everything to them...” Adam muttered darkly. Lucifer rolled his eyes before looking at Adam.

“You do realize how much power it took you brother to send us here and not just back to the place where Michael and I were to fight, if he isn’t dead already he soon will be.” Lucifer said before heading into the Bunker.

“Sam was infected by the darkness...We just got off the phone with him...I don’t think he ever planned on coming back home. He wants us to gather the hunters, gather survivors and come up with a plan to survive this, together.” Kevin said as Lucifer’s hand touched the door. He turned to head inside, head bowed trying to hold it all together. After all of this was said and down he would let himself grieve for everyone who was lost during this battle. He took his seat across from Charlie going back to work. “Charlie met Lucifer, Michael and Adam. Adam is Sam and Dean’s half brother. The other two are archangels.” Kevin said numbly. Charlie waved as she worked not really listening at the moment.

“This is going to be one hell of a long day...” Adam said moving to go find some food. Michael following wanting to make sure his mate was alright with the sudden shift from being in the cage to being free along with how he held up with the memories of the cage.

* * *

  
Dean bit his bottom lip for the forth time in ten minutes. Low volume classic rock playing as Amara slept in the arms of the Jenna, the officer he and Sam met only a few hours ago. Already this was turning into one of those hellish years. Once again they released the apocalypse upon the earth only this one was so much worse and he knew it. Yes he blamed Sam for this again but deep down he knew it in his heart that once again he was the real cause of starting all of this.

“You really are Dean-o. Moose wouldn’t be breaking everything to make sure you're safe if you stop trying to destroy yourself to save people.” Dean jumped, the car jerked swerving over the empty road. In the pack seat longing was Gabriel, sucker in his mouth as he looked into the rearview mirror and into Dean’s eyes via it.

“What the hell are you doing in my care and how the hell are you alive?” Dean growled out darkly, straightening out Baby on the road. If he could stake the damn trickster angel and drive he would at the moment but seeing how he couldn’t do both he would stick with just driving for now.

“Lucifer never killed me, just drained a hell of a lot of power and Metatron didn’t make it easy to recover closing the gates of heaven kicking out the angels. Where is Sam?” Gabriel asked seriously, which never happened. “Aren’t you two erotically co-dependency, attached at the hips together?” He asked, Dean gaged at that.

“Brothers? I thought you two were lovers.”

“Case and point. So where is Sam-moose?” Gabriel pointed out.

“Back at that damn hospital already infected.” Dean said darkly. Gabriel laughed.

“That’ll be temporary to say the least. You brother is the one mortal on this planet that the infection will do nothing to, part of his gifts that he learned to shut off. We’ll him and Jessie. Both will get a power trip from it, to them it’s the same as Demon blood.” Gabriel said not too worried about Sam rate now. He knew which hospital dean was talking about thanks to the hunter’s thoughts.

“So how the hell did you find us?” Dean asked bitterly.

“Simple, came to the mark, well baby now, you and moose should have figured that one out Dean, you can’t get rid of that mark so easily.” Gabriel said.

“Dean who the hell is this guy?” Jenna asked as the baby looked at Gabriel unsure about him yet stayed silent, thankfully.

“He’s a pain in the ass archangel named Gabriel.” Dean answered. “You know where Sam is so why the hell are you still here? And what they hell is with bring up that Cambion?” Dean asked the archangel bitterly, eyeing the baby every few seconds now still watching the road.

“Watch it, that kid is Sam and I’s son.” Gabriel growled looking at Dean daring him to badmouth the boy again.

“What?” both humans asked, stunned. Either got an answer as the archangel vanished from the backseat. “Damn it!” Both yelled seeing he was gone, leaving them both with questions.

* * *

  
Jesse was with Jody Mills, Claire Novak and Donna Hanscum sitting at the table talking about what to do with Jesse who reacted to the holy water like a Demon and the holy oil like an angel. Gabriel landed behind Jesse, the boy turned moving to hug Gabriel. “Father! How dad? He okay? Doe he remember us yet? The darkness didn’t get him did it?” Jesse asked worry in his tone.

“Told you before Kiddo, your dad’s one hell of bad-ass hunter, he can’t be taken out so easily. Rate now we got to get you guys someplace safe before I go save you dad from getting his ass handed to him again.” Gabriel said with a warm smile hugging the boy back, his gold eyes looking at the three woman in the room who watched them stunned.

“How the hell do two guys have a kid?” Claire asked the first to find her voice.

“Simple, I’m an archangel. Ready?” Gabriel answered like it was no big deal. The woman looked at him like he was nuts.

“Go where?” Jody asked leaning back in her chair looking at the angel before her holding the strange boy in his arms.

“The Winchester’s Bunker it’s the only safe place on this planet rate now.” Gabriel said snapping, teleporting all of them inside of the bunker. He snapped again turning off the last alarm. “Wow you guys can’t kept things quite together huh?” Gabriel joked looking at Michael and Lucifer with a smirk, still holding Jesse in his arms.

“Father... why are they here? Their going to kill me now aren’t they? Please don’t let them kill me.” Jesse panic clinging tighter to Gabriel. Gabriel Laughed at the stunned faces of Michael and Lucifer who shared a look not understanding what was happening at the moment yet they could both see the tri-blood of the boy before them.

“Your uncle’s won't kill you, not if they don’t one hell of pissed of Winchester on their ass’s. Besides, you’re a Winchester yourself Jessie, and my son, you can totally kick both their ass’s if you really wanted to. I need you to say here well I go get Dad before he can drink any more crap than he already has.” Gabriel said to the kid smiling at him, kneeling down to his levels letting his wings out, charred as they were to wrap around the boy who opened his blackish bronze wings to touch his father’s, interlocking the wings together not that anyone but the angels could see.

“Anyone heard from Castiel yet?” Kevin asked looking at Gabriel for that answer. The archangel shook his head. “He’s not with Dean? Odd... that’s the best place to find him. Hopefully he’s not in trouble.”

“Told you Kev’ Cas got his mojo back, he can take care of himself, he has to in order to put up with having Dean as his mate.” Charlie said stretching.

“About freakin time” Adam said with a chuckle. “Take it Sam is ‘dad’ for Jesse?” Adam asked before taking another bite of food. Gabriel nodded once before grinning.

“Don’t even start Gabriel.” Michael said knowing that look on Gabriel’s face.

“Hark and all shall rejoice for Michael’s mate is with children.” Gabriel said just to be a brat to Michael. Lucifer laughed at that one till it sank in as Michael went pale.

“Children as in plural?” Michael asked.

“Duh, triplets. I would say get Raph’ to double check that but seeing how he’s no more your just going have to take me for my word at that one.” Gabriel said chuckling. “ Sammy’s room is down that hall, second door on the left. You can crash in there okay fledgling?” Gabriel asked Jesse who nodded yawning. “Go nap, when you wake up, I’ll have Dad here and with his memory restored, promise.” Gabriel said watching Jessie nodded, going towards Sam’s room.

“Good thing you got a big Family Michael, we got lots of baby-sitters if we need them.” Adam said like it was no big deal that he was pregnant with three nephilims. Gabriel laughed remembering Sam’s ease with taking the news about being pregnant with Jesse years ago. He wasn’t bothered by it whatsoever, if anything he was relaxed by it much like Adam seemed to be.

“How are you not freaking out?” Michael asked worried something was wrong with Adam.

“Because he wouldn’t be your true mate if he wasn’t knocked up by this point Michael. Archangel mates, get relaxed with the first pregnancy. Sam was the same way, they don’t freak out till they go into labour.” Balthazar said walking into the bunker with Castiel following behind him looking haggard. Michael looked at him with a raised eyebrow along with Lucifer. Balthazar shrugged like it was no big deal. “Go Gabriel, the Prophet and I got things here with these two.”

“Fine, just record their stupidity for forgetting what Father told all of us about taking Humans as mates.” Gabriel said vanishing once more. Balthazar rolled his eyes walking over to Kevin who pulled him in for a kiss. Balthazar smirked smugly as he leaned against the table beside Kevin who was working on tracking down living hunters that Sam and Dean knew, from Garth’s outdated list.

“Seriously, even you hooked up with an angel?” Charlie pouted.

“I didn’t really get a choice being a prophet and all. Besides all the cool-kids are hooked up with an angel Char’ it’s only a matter of time before you meet your miss-angel-mate anyways. Balth’ please don’t records Michael and Lucifer for Gabriel, you’ll just encourage him to be a brat all the time.” Kevin said not wanting to deal with the pranking war or Dean bitching about Gabriel’s pranks.

“Sam didn’t freak out either?”

“Sure didn’t, Gabriel was the one who freaked up till Sam went into labour then it switched, Gabriel was the calm one and Sam freaked out. Once Jessie was born Gabriel blocked Sam’s memories of their mating, of Jessie, put Jessie up for adoption till his power awoke to keep them safe. Sam’s memories were suppose to return when Jessie’s power awoke but Lucifer rose and he had to be Lucifer’s vessel and well we all know the rest...” Balthazar said like it was no big deal. Dean doesn’t know about this Cas so don’t bring it up around either of them, go it?”

“Yes brother...” Castiel muttered tiredly nearly falling asleep in the chair beside Charlie. Michael noticed the poisoning from the darkness in the angel. He walked over to the sleeping angel, cleansing it from his system with two fingers to Castiel’s forehead.

“So not only is Father missing but Raphael is dead, your mate is knocked up taking you off the battlefield, we’re going to be boned this time fighting the darkness back to being sealed again.” Lucifer said summoning a glass of red wine into his hand. Michael rolled his eyes at his brother. He had to agree with his brother though, this was going to be so much rougher than it was the first time around.


	2. Pleading

Gabriel appeared outside a ruined hospital, there was black looking blood smeared over the walls, floor and other surfaces. Pulling his angel blade out he walked into the building seeing a few dead bodies yet he didn’t fully trust they were dead. Memories from his childhood that he long since had to think about came to mind; seeing the first batch of angels; The second born’s compared to the four archangels. They had four wings, two of light, two of shadows gifted with powers from both God and Death, they wheeled scythes. Most of them were killed, Gabriel found them dead or thought he had; only they were infected with the darkness, rising once more when he was in the middle of them and could do nothing by finish killing his siblings. Death and God knew what he had done, what he had to do for the good of his brothers, his parents, his home but it broke him in a way that couldn’t be healed. He couldn’t bear to see his family each other because of it, all he could see was the deaths he caused that made Michael weep once, made Raphael lost his warmth at the sight of them and Lucifer to loathe anything with the potential for darkness wanting nothing more to avenge his brother’s and father’s pain. 

“Sam” He called out as he walked inside the silent hospital. He didn’t dare close his eyes growing up to be God’s messenger made him too honed as a warrior to drop his guard in this place. The part of him that became Loki; made him want to go check on Thor, on his other three children now that he knew his youngest were safe; that would have to wait till after he found Sam. Sam had to come first; his mate was suffering along, no angel at his side, suffering for no reason. At least the last time it happened with Lucifer; it had been God’s plan for Sam to teach Lucifer a lesson and they both knew it, that in time Gabriel could sooth the injuries, the wounds that time had left on his human’s soul. 

He turned the corner and grabbed the fist that came at his face. “Jorm!” Gabriel smiled hear his daughter’s voice before he saw the young woman with long golden brown hair, hazel eyes. Beside her was a large black wolf with gold eyes. A muttered curse came from two places, before him; a young man covered in black tribal tattoos on golden skin, toned and well defined body with a pair of low riding, near form fitting pants; other than that he was bare footed. The Other place was from the other side of his daughter coming from Thor, his long silver blond hair, blue eye’s dressed for war. 

“Good to see you guys too, good try taking off my head son, like the tacked behind it. So what are you guys doing here?” Gabriel asked with a mostly relieved smile, his children, his adopted brother was currently safe and alive at the moment.

“Death is dead rate now and I felt a soul was dying here, important ones so I had to come and you should know that my brothers are over protective and Uncle caught us and came with.” Hel’ said with a soft giggle and smile before closing the distance to her father, hugging him tightly. “I’m glad that you're survived Lucifer’s attack, but why hid so long father? So much has happened since then.”

“Trust me... I came as fast as I could, I’m still not 100% healed, more like 50% but this... I couldn’t sit back and heal, not with this threat unleashed. Where is this soul you sensed?” Gabriel asked still holding his daughter to him since she wouldn’t let him go. Thor glared at him before looking away.

“You’re a traitor, Gabriel; playing like you were one of us.” Thor said hotly, bitterly.

“Gabriel? As in the arch-angel?” Jorm asked so coldly that it could almost give Lucifer a run for his money. Gabriel bowed his head as Hel gasped and pulled away from him.

“Loki and Gabriel are the same being; always had been he. Moving on. Hel can only tell that he’s here in this building but she can’t pinpoint him so we’ve been searching the building room by room. So what is going on father?” The wolf asked walking over to Gabriel who looked at him with such tired eyes.

“Damn it Samuel Winchester... I swear you really are going to be the death of me...” Gabriel muttered to himself first. “Sam’s warded against any angel, you only picked up on him because you’re powers of death Hel’. You and your brother’s are part angel after all. If it help’s any Thor... I picked you over my real brothers to be my brother. I like you way better than those dicks.” Gabriel said softly feeling his skin starting to crawl. He didn’t have to look as he stabbed backwards into an infected Human who’s skin was nearly black thanks to the infection within it.

“Your kind will be devoured golden one. One of your father’s is dead and the other is missing, turned his back to all of his children. Our father will make sure this time you’ll fall using that little mortal hunter against you, the one that Lucifer wore, that Gadreel wore, the one who ordered the seal on us to be broken, freeing us.” the human hissed out as Gabriel laid his hand on the woman’s head.

“Then you're really haven’t paid attention to Samuel Winchester’s mind when you saw his memories. He listens to no one’s orders, he’ll be no one’s bitch for long.” Gabriel growled burning the darkness of the woman. He caught to human who was gasping for life yet he knew, seen it in her soul that she would die no matter what he did now. He gently brought her down to the ground. “It’s okay Lucy, it’s okay sweetie, you're not alone; you can let go now, go into the light, go home now, your fight is over now.” Gabriel said to her, soothing his the best he could. He needed to get to Sam, Sam would survive; Azazel’s blood ensured that but it didn’t mean that Sam could fight it off without help not after the Cage; the damage he was healing from; possibly more if Gadreel had used Sam in some way. The woman smiled a soft smile, closed her head and breathed her last breath in his arms. He laid the body on the ground standing up.

“Loki?” Thor called out seeing a seriousness to his brother he only ever seen once, when Odin threatened Fenrir, Hel and Jormungandr when they were little and it nearly made everyone piss their pants that day.

“Let's go... We need to find that damn Winchester and get to the safe haven before we get over run. They know I’m here...the bigger creatures are on their way here.” Gabriel said shortly walking away from the woman that hit him too close to home with his holding one of his closest friends, the brother born just after him died in his arms having been cleansed from the taint of the Darkness.

* * *

  
Kevin looked at Castiel; Jesse was off sleeping but everyone else was sitting around a table, an endless bottle of wine sitting between them, Adam had apple juice in his endless cup; the angel looking tired, haggard and worried. “So what was this big terrible thing as the cost for freeing Dean from being a moron?” Kevin asked.

“I do not know. Rowena vanished with the books after setting Cowley and I at each other’s throats. We both survived...Sam went after Dean before he could become a demon again. I don’t know if Sam or I could have survived Dean being a demon again and keeping you two save from him. Suddenly it was like that thickest smoke of hell washed over everything but it wasn’t from hell...it felt older than that, more powerful, hunger than the leviathan ever did.” Castiel said reaching out to take a drink from his glass of wine needing a drink...needing something to focus on something other than Dean being missing at the moment along with Sam.

“Dean’s alive Cas’ rate now he’s haling ass to get here, has an woman named Jenna with him and a new born named Amara. He’ll be here soon enough for you to swoon over.” Charlie said rolling her eyes picking up on the angel’s distress. The three other angels looked at Castiel blinking for a moment.

“This why you fell for Dean Castiel? He triggers your heats?” Michael asked now getting it thanks to Adam doing the same to him for so long in the cage before he gave into it, which lead to Adam’s current state. Adam smiled at the angel.

“Dude one think about my oldest brother that I learned; he emotionally dense as a wall, just kiss the guy on the lips and drag him toward you guys rooms, strip and ride him till the sun breaks the night sky.”Adam said like it was no big deal, he didn’t really care what Dean did with his life. Rate now; he wanted nothing more than to talk to Sam, to beg his brother for forgiveness for his cruelty to Sam down in the cage. It wasn’t till Sam was pulled out again his will that Adam leaned how much Sam played a role in trying to keep Adam from suffering even when Adam was lashing out at him for dragging him down into the cage with the two angels and himself.

“Don’t want to know that about Dean-o thanks, the guy’s like my brother; don’t want to know his sex life thanks.” Charlie groaned

“He is my brother.” Adam mused back making her shot him a look of being grossed out. He shrugged not really caring what she thought about it.

“The cost was the Darkness was released... Everything we suffered, the lives we lost meant nothing thanks to Sam and his damn quest to keep Dean safe from himself. Those two need to learn to let go of each other if they haven’t doomed us all this time around. Learned nothing the first time.” Lucifer said. “Sam should have been too mentally unstable to be a hunter after Death ripped him out of the cage to be able to pull this level of stupidity off, I ensured that one personally, not even Gabriel and his choirs could pull that boy back from the trauma I did to him” He added looking down into his drink wondering it Sam really was a functioning hunter again after everything he forced Sam to endure, all the demon blood, all the lives that were lost because of Sam’s need for revenge, playing Gabriel’s death over and over to Sam finding every single way to break the bond between the two, to make Sam blame himself fully for Gabriel’s death, for everything that happened since he was born making the hunter see himself as a monster that was better off dead than alive, his own birth a curse to all even if it wasn’t, it had been a blessing to many and Lucifer knew that, knew it personally because Sam forced him and Michael to fight out their bullshit between them, move past what happened to stand together once more. Gave his brother the mate he would over otherwise overlooked.

“Wow really classy guy you are there, buddy.” Jody pointed out.

“No wonder why Sam always looks so haunted when he’s lost in that head of his, why his smile never reaches his eyes anymore. What did Sam ever do to you that made it okay for you to do that to him?” Claire asked with all the innocence of a child yet the age of an adult

“It was his fate as was it Dean’s fate to fight his brother in the final battle between the fallen one here and me” Michael said being a pompous ass.

“Michael, get off the high horse will your or I’ll ask Sam and Dean and Sammy for tips to make your life hell.” Adam pointed out. “Don’t believe me look at Cas’” Adam added cutting Michael off keeping him before he could start speaking. Lucifer laughed at the stunned looked on Michael’s face.

“This is why I like you kid” Lucifer said with a chuckle “You make the righteous one shut it for a while.”

“Doesn’t make sense why your would break Sam like that, I don’t understand why.”Claire asked.

“Stick around those two long enough and you’ll see how codependent they are” Charlie said with a laugh remembering reading Gabriel saying that to the two brothers. Claire looked at he confused about it.

“Their talking about Sam and Dean’s unwavering loyalty to each other.” Castiel said tiredly, yet not getting up to go sleep, he wanted to be awake for when Dean got back. “If you got lucky and they let you into their inner circle they would go the ends of the earth to save you.” Cas said tiredly.

“Okay brother seriously, go to Dean’s bed, make a nest and get some sleep before you pass out.” Balthazar said bouncing a ball off the wall being board.

“So if this darkness is a threat way are we not talking about it?” Donna asked looking around the room. Castiel froze; he looking at her. He was going to get up and do what Balthazar said till Donna said that.

“Go Castiel, you need to rest before you burn yourself out, again.” Michael said making it sound like an order. Castiel looked at him like he was lost. “We need Gabriel here to make a plan of attack and the other angels to stay in heaven for now, that was easy enough to do and most likely Gabriel already ordered it. Rest, Balthazar with get you when Gabriel returns if you're not already up and about. You as well Adam.”

“Bite me feathers, I’ll sleep when I’m good and ready to sleep. Order me around again And you won't get sex till I’m dead.” Adam said like it was no big deal. “I’m going to go explore this place, it’s huge.”

“I’ll give you the tour, Come on Red, lets go show the mother to be around while the mother hens are out of the den.” Kevin said with a laugh getting up with Adam who laughed. Kevin pausing long enough to lay a kiss on Balthazar’s forehead before leaving the room with Adam Charlie following them with a tablet in her hands.

* * *

  
Gabriel opened the door to a supply room and froze. Laying on the ground was Sam, his neck was covered in black veins. One look, it was clear to Gabriel that it wasn’t the demon blood that was affecting Sam rate now, no this was the darkness. His soul was so weak, so dull, so broken barely holding the darkness back from completely. “You're trying to kill me aren’t you, Sammy-boy” Gabriel asked letting the relief flood him as he walked into the room over to Sam seeing the release seal for the Cage. “Yeah, your sight’s back kiddo; I’m sorry, I know how much you loathe the gift.” Gabriel said forgetting that adult children and adopted brother were sitting behind him, looking at Sam, watching him like this was all crazy.

“How’s Jesse? How’s our son?” Sam muttered weakly opening his dull listless eyes. Gabriel tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. Seeing Sam brought this low, it was killing him to watch. Sam reached one hand out laying it on Gabriel’s hand. That brought a smile a real onto Gabriel’s face, he fought to hold back a sob of joy that Sam could remember their son on his own.

“Fight to see him for yourself moose no that you can remember him for yourself.” Gabriel said reaching forward brushing some hair out of Sam’s face only Sam flinched away from the touch. Gabriel paused frowning. “Come on Moose, let's get you to your brother...”

“NO! Infected...You need to kill me before I hurt someone...” Sam muttered Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“You forget kiddo, you die; I’ll go into a coma if I’m lucky, if not I’ll Die with you. I didn’t pull the trick of death against Lucifer for nothing. Come on Kiddo, work with me here, besides I can’t wait to watch you tare into Luci all over again for being the devilish asshole that he is. Hell I’d pay to watch you go off on Michael.” Gabriel joked softly trying to get Sam to want to get up, want to come to him. Sam smiled weakly his eyes looking over at the group of people watching for them.

“Who are they? Gabe?” Sam asked softly his eyes looking at the three who had hate in their eyes looking at him like he was a home wrecker, the blond looked at him with sad yet understanding eyes. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at the group, at his children who were watching Sam like he was nothing more than a home wrecker, like he was a gold digging trophy wife. Thor looked like he understood it, like he got what it was like for them.

“The blond is Thor, you think I’m a pain in the ass to you moose, he’s got a million and a half stories to tell you that proves I’m the mightiest douche-bag around. The lovely lady is my Daughter is He, the wolf is my oldest son Fernin and the shirtless on is my middle son Jorm’” Gabriel said looking back a sam who had his eyes closed his soul flickering weakly getting ready to give up. “Sam... please; don’t do this to me, to Jesse; he’s waited along time to meet you as him mom, not as a damn hunter. Please, just this once; trust me when I say I got you; I won’t let you hurt anyone, I promise you Sam. If you still want to die after that...I’ll do it, okay just please...for me...for our son, fight just a little longer.”

“Fine...just stop begging Gabe’ it doesn’t sound right.” Sam muttered softly looking at the group, at the three who hated him more with each passing second. Sam forced himself to sit up groaning in pure pain, his soul shuddered tarring further apart. Gabriel frowned reaching forward Picking Sam up into his arm’s. Angel powers for the win at the moment. He carried Sam over to the others.

“Later, We’ll talk later about this, okay, rate now, we need to get to the safe house.” Gabriel said cutting Hel off as he opened her mouth. She glared at Sam. Gabriel rolled his eyes teleporting them to the Bunker. Sam groaned again in pure pain, the darkness growing stronger around Sam’s weakened soul. “Hey come on Sam just a little more, you can fight just a little more.” Gabriel pleat sitting in a chair holding Sam to him his wings unfolding wrapping around his hunter, he wanted to hid Sam and Jesse in his nest, much like he had with this three other children when they were sick or hurt but rate now Sam wouldn’t survive the trip, not rate now.

Gabriel shook his head at Michael rate now shooting Lucifer a glare, he couldn’t risk Sam giving out. Sam moan weakly, at the feel of the wing’s his eyes closing, his soul reaching for the grace, falling asleep yet was fighting more than he wanted to in the past hour. “Sam?! Holy Shit... Sam’s last orders were to kill anything who was infected before they come into the bunker.” Kevin said looking at Sam not seeing the wings. Balthazar pulled Kevin to him putting a hand over his mouth.

“Forgive Kevin Gabriel, he was only listen to what the hunters told him to do, to keep him safe, he is the profit, not a hunter and the Archangels were gone when the leviathans were out and the only ones to stand guard are the Winchester’s.”

“Balthazar, shut up; I’m not stupid. If Sam can’t control himself I’ll do the job myself, I already promised him that. Stubborn Winchester’s, always having to make things harder than they need to be.” Gabriel chuckled looking at Sam softly; petting his hair keeping it out of the hunter’s face. Rate now all that he could worry about was just holding his mate, tending to Sam’s soul. He couldn’t risk burning out the darkness or use the demon blood in him to fight it with Sam’s soul this weak, this broken, yet he knew it was a ticking time bomb that could go off at any time.

“When did you two bond brother?” Thor asked taking a seat across from Gabriel, he couldn’t see the wings but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel them,

“Dozen years ago, I didn’t want to let go of him; But he knew that he had to go back to hunting, he had to play his role as Lucifer’s vessel, knew the risks of doing it was fine with it. He had intense visions his whole life... It wasn’t till after we mated that I was able to put a limit on it came with a cost, limiting his gift of sight removed his memories of Jesse. I had watch Sam struggle for the whole pregnancy struggle with the fact that he knew would have to give up on raising his baby...our baby. I did everything I could for the last ten years to watch over Jesse, knowing I couldn’t raise him alone without Sam. So I sealed Jesse’s power when not long after he was born put him up for adoption and when his powers broke free I called him to me; I could do nothing but sit back and watch as my mate slowly was ripped apart over the years. Rate now I have to worry about the darkness killing my family again, kill my brothers, my sisters, you my children my mate; I what to watch my family rip each other apart. My brother’s could very easily kill my children, hell my adult children could kill my youngest, I could lost Sam at any moment and I have to be a general once more, my world feels like it’s falling apart and when I get a hold of Metatron, I’m going to kill him for locking heaven’s gates and weakening the rest of the angels and delaying my healing time, thanks for that Lucifer by the way it’s a great memory and scare” Gabriel said venomously at the end venting to Thor who smirked.

“When this threat is over we need to party brother. As for the children attacking the other one, you're freaking out over nothing.” Thor said looking at the three who were off whispering to each other. He looked over at the other angels who looked ready kill the three pagan god/goddess. Balthazar was the only one who looked fine with it all, drinking his wine as Kevin and Adam walked back into the room. Both froze seeing the strange looking sight of Sam on Gabriel’s lap with Jesse on top of the pile getting glared at by the three pagan who were whispering to each other sounding very heated whispered to go with the glaring.


	3. Reunited

Dean parked the Impala outside of the bunker before taking Amara from Jenna as she grabbed the bags. Amara giggled looking up at Dean reaching up to him. “So this is where you call home?” Jenna asked looking at Dean who looked around for anything out of place. 

“Yeah, Come on we don’t have time to sit around waiting out here for something to attack us.” Dean said staying on edge yet the long drive and stress of leaving Sam behind was getting to him. Punching in the code, Dean unlocked the door pushing it in with a shoulder suddenly hearing the sounds of life rising from within as music played, people were talking. It didn’t help relax Dean as he walked in with the baby and Jenna closing the door softly behind them hearing it relock on it’s own. 

Below in the main room of the bunker; Kevin, Adam, Charlie, Jody, Donna and Claire were all singing along to the CD player as they worked on making sandwiches and other baking projects from what Dean could see. Michael was sitting with Gabriel and four others talking about something not noticing their arrival. Lucifer was talking with Balthazar and Jesse. He hear the laughter from further in that belonged to Gather and his pack; the feeling of happiness raising from everyone just made it hurt that much more that Sam and Cas’ were out there in the tainted world, struggling to survive and he was home with his strange family laughing and happy about it. 

Jenna followed at Dean walked numbly down the stairs. Once on the main level, green eyes met vivid blue ones. “Dean” Castiel’s voice could be heard by the hunter over the sounds of everyone and everything else. Dean passed Amara off to Jenna before jogging over to Cas, pulling him into a tight hug that the angel returned, just as desperately. “Welcome back Dean” Cas whispered into the hunter’s neck as Dean nodded against his own neck, tear’s making the skin wet. 

“About time you showed up Deanie” Adam called out to his eldest brother who didn’t seem to hear him at the moment. The only thing that Dean knew at the moment was Castiel was alive and safe here in the bunker.

“Don’t you ever listen to Sammy again about doing crap like that again Cas’ do you have any idea how scared I was that I was going to lose you for good this time?” Dean asked finally pulling back from the hug enough to see his angel’s face. Castiel smiled softly. 

“Says the hunter carrying the Mark of Cain on his arm for me.” Castiel joked weakly only to find a pair of chapped lips against his own. It wasn’t the first time he and Dean had kissed but never before was it where others could see it. Castiel blushed as Dean pulled back. “The others?”

“They can get lost if they don’t like it?” Dean whispered back resting his forehead against Castiel’s at the moment.

“I’m surprise he isn’t looking for the holy oil to deep fry my ass yet for not getting his beloved moose of a little brother.” Gabriel made a point of being an ass just to get Dean to be his normal self. “Or Luci for the demon blood crap stunt” Gabriel added throwing Lucifer under the buss with him. Lucifer snorted with a mocking laugh. 

“Like I fear a mortal hunter, even if he is Michael’s perfect Vessel.” Lucifer shot back. Dean looked over at them before he could throw in his own remarks Garth tackled him in a hug. Kevin and Charlie joining into the dog pile onto the hunter. Jody rolled her eyes but smiled none the less taking a picture for the scrap book she was making on the side. 

“Okay everyone get off me, Cas don’t even thing about joining them in this!” Dean said hitting his end of the chick flick moments. Jesse moved to stand beside Gabriel keeping the archangel between him and Dean, fear playing on his face. 

“Kid you were talking to the king of hell, creator of the demon race and told him off and your fear a dick hunter like your uncle?” Gabriel asked looking at his youngest son who didn’t take his eyes of Dean, he made a tiny whimper like noise. He jumped as the large wolf sat next to him. “You took to your little brother better then the other I see Fernin; why am I not surprised by that?” Gabriel asked rolling his eyes at that looking at Dean’s very stunned face. “I already told you about this Dean-o get over it. Oh and keep it down, Sam can sleep through the rest of us having a party, you on the other hand will walk him up if you're too loud, or Jesse” Gabriel said ruffling Jesse’s hair as the boy rolled his eyes. 

“On that note, I need a beer” Dean sighed out as a tiny baby started to cry. Jody smiled at the young woman who was holding the baby in her arms trying to calm the infant. She and Donna walked over to her and the baby all cooing at the girl helping the woman out with the infant. “Right yeah sorry, Everyone this is Jenna and Amara. Amara’s the screaming one at the moment” Dean said for an introduction as he grabbed himself a beer and a sandwich and dropping into a seat beside Michael that Castiel ushered him into, hovering. 

Kevin pulled Adam away from the infant something about the infant just felt so wrong to him, it felt worse than the feeling that the leviathan left on his skin. “Kev?” Adam asked as Kevin moved them behind Lucifer who gave them both a strange look for coming near him. Adam looked at Michael in near panic being around Lucifer thanks to the cage.

“Michael Park it. Jody, Donna away from them.” Sam ordered walking towards them three woman wearing only black sweat pants, no shirt. Black infection lines covering his chest, his eyes black like a demon, the scars and tattoo stood out sharply from the golden skin that seem to shimmer slightly. Charlie gave a low whistle looking at her adopted brother taking charge when normally Sam followed orders never trusting himself. Carefully he took the child from Jenna’s arms who backed away from him very quickly everything telling her to back away from Sam drawing her gun, aiming it at him. Sam waved one hand over the baby’s body muttering something that not even Gabriel could hear. Before Sam handed the baby girl to Castiel. “She is the mark from Dean’s arm; she’s also part of the Darkness itself. I blocked her from stealing and feed of other’s souls for now but she is going to syphon power from both you and Dean once more, it was the only trade off I could make.” Sam said as his eyes returned to normal, the shimmering skin faded to normal looking skin the only thing that didn’t go away was the infected looking marks. 

Dean looked at his little brother who was having a nose bleed but he was already crumpling in on himself from a migraine. “You know I rather her eat souls that you use those freaky ass curse powers yellow-eyes left you with.” Dean said to Sam making him sit down chaining him to a bolted down chair. 

“Dad?” Jesse asked weakly teleporting to Sam’s side. He was craving the parent who birthed him comfort but if Sam didn’t remember him Jesse would get hurt or Sam would and from the looks of it, it would be Sam. Sam looked at him as his eyes bleed like his nose did for the moment. “Father?” Jesse looked up at Gabriel for help. 

“Why don’t you come sit with me till your dad stops warring with himself.” Gabriel offered to the boy. Sam looked up Gabriel with a glare. “Glare all you want, your in pain because you are fighting your gift of sight again. The only thing Azazel’s blood did to you was make you doubt yourself and make you strong enough to overpower Lucifer when he was being a corruptive ass.” Gabriel pointed out. 

“Not visions...” Sam hissed out before closing his eyes again his head resting on the table. Dean rolled his eyes moving to get the holy oil pouring it in the circle around Sam. Soon as the circle was finished it erupted into fire, holy vivid blue flames that had all the angels looking at Michael who looked just as shocked. Sam screamed as if he way dying yet he wasn’t the black infection lines were burning away. 

“Now that’s new. You Winchester’s never do fail to put on one hell of a show.” Hel said watching Sam with a glare. The moment the last of the black infection vanished from him the fire went out. “you want to tell us why nearly set us all ablaze using a arch angel’s power you have no right to?” She asked Sam coldly. Sam flipped her off as he panted trying to calm himself, his skin covered in frost that kept him from being killed my Michael’s fire. 

“You had immunity to the darkness and you still opted for a chance at getting yourself killed why?”

“Because Gadreel didn’t fully heal me after failing to finish the trials to slam the gates to hell shut once and for all. I don’t have the immunity, it was killing me not to mention leaning intel from me, you're welcome.” Sam growled at Lucifer darkly glaring at him with all the loathing for the damage done in the cage. Lucifer smirked, proud that his vessel was so much stronger than Michael’s than to hold onto that kind of power. Sam looked away after a few moments to Jesse who was looking at where the wall of fire was, fear in his eyes. “Hey remember what I said before? We weren’t born evil Jesse, it’s a choice that we make to be that way. Beside you’re my son; that makes you a Winchester too, and we don’t give up no matter what odds we’re up against” Sam said softly with a proud smile that his son had survived this far without Sam remembering him, protecting him like he should have done from the start if he didn’t have to play his role. That was all that was needed for Jesse to close the distance clinging to Sam who held him back just as tightly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you Jesse” Sam whispered into the boy's ear.

“I’ll forgive you if you teach me how to do that demonic angel look you had going on a few moments ago.” Jesse said. Sam chuckled. 

“Sure thing though you should see when Dean uses his angelic aura in battle, he makes me look like a wimp.”

“Cause you are one, bitch” Dean and Adam both said off handedly. Sam looked at both of them as they glared at each other. Sam chuckled at them as he sat back still holding Jesse letting his brothers fight each other. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked looking down at the baby in his arms not sure why he was holding the infant that was now asleep now that she feed off the both of them via Castiel. Dean looked at his angel who didn’t look like he knew what to do. Castiel looked at Dean freaking out. “Help?”

“Sure thing, Come one; we’ll set her up a crib in our room. Sammy don’t let them break anything in here and Lock Lucifer up in the room.” Dean ordered taking the baby from Castiel who looked relieved to not be holding her. 

“That wouldn’t hold him plus he’s powerful but not unstoppable without wearing me which he needs me to agree to so he has a reason to behave, that and he’s not being driven mad by the mark. You heard what death said before you killed him.” Sam said looking at Dean who was nearly out of the room by that point. “Also the reapers have a message. This time we die, that’s it, we’re dead and they will drop our souls in the abyss as a ‘mistake’. The only reason why we died and came back as much as we have is because Death had a sense of humour.” 

“Not comforting Sammy” Dean said looking back at Sam

“Yeah that’s the point, we got to play this war out smartly and not get ourselves killed in the process or the world is screwed because the hold on Amara goes if you die.” Sam said like it was no big deal not knowing he was playing Gabriel’s roll at the moment playing messenger.

“ Look at that Moose can do my job, why need me to be an arch angel” Gabriel said snapping himself up more candy to eat. Sam shot him a bitch face along with Jesse. “Okay not fair that you both shot me that look at the same time. I was only joking” 

“It wasn’t funny Gabriel.” Michael

“It wasn’t funny Loki” Thor said the same time as Michael. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the two of them as he ate his Candy bar. 

“We’ll talk about it later Sammy when I got some sleep, get her settled in and make sure Cas is fine after you put him in danger around Crowley and Rowena bullshit pile those two have going on. You coming Cas?” Dean called to his angel who jumped to follow after the hunter who headed for his room. Sam smirked looking at Gabriel.

“Six grand says that Cas get knocked up with an egg before today is over” Sam said to his mate.

“I’ll take that action, Dean doesn’t have it in him to knock up an angel.” Lucifer said smugly.

“I’m with Lucifer on this for once.” Michael said pulling Adam close to him.

“I’m in with my brothers on this kiddo, Dean just doesn’t have it in him to knock up an angel.” Gabriel said.

“I’m in with Sam on this.” Charlie said with a grin. “Two grand added if they have a baby girl.”

“I’m going boy, they already have a girl”Sam teased Charlie back who bursted out laughing. 

“You guys are nuts.” Jesse piped up his eyes looking at Claire who looked depressed he teleported over to her. “You okay?” She jumped at his sudden appearance before her yet again. 

“You need to stop doing that!” Claire hissed at Jesse glaring at him, the angel sword nearly embedded in his chest. She was older than him by a few years but he was more powerful. Jesse sighed sadly seeming a lot like Castiel acts around Dean when Dean first met him. Jesse put his hand on her sword, not caring of his hand was starting to burn from it’s very blade alone. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” She hissed at him. Jesse carefully lowered her sword away from his chest. 

“I told you before Claire; I’m not going to hurt you, I want to be your friend Claire and I’m not going to listen to you telling me off just because you don’t like Castiel.” Jesse said firmly, Claire glared at him, most of it was loathing of him yet part of it was her hoping she could trust him. “Encase you just missed the memo; my dad is very much a masochist and my father is a sadist, granted so are most of my uncles. As much as I would love to test out how skilled you are with that blade, I rather not have to test my mortality and just how much angel and demon I have in me thanks.” Jesse said softly with a smile. Claire rolled her eye lightly pushing him backwards. “I get it you don’t like them, don’t trust most of everyone here but like it or not, everyone and in some screwed up way we are all related somehow, someway, and family doesn’t just end with blood, it’s just where it starts. If you need to talk, any one of us are willing to listen; well I wouldn’t try Lucifer first, he tends to be bitchy after waking up.” Jesse joked making Claire laughed at that, smiling at him before he got up and walking back over to Sam.

“I got to say little brother has game, better than both Hel and Jorm” Fernin laughed out licking his hand clean of the blood. The other two snorted at that glaring at their eldest brother for the comment not that the wolf seemed to scare. “I say you get it from your Winchester blood, father has no real game or good one to get a halfway decent mate on his own skills.” the wolf said. 

“Resent that brat” Gabriel said with a glare at his eldest boy. 

“Sam found you, and called you out on your bullshit everything before he agreed to have his mind sealed to play his role out.” Fernin said with a rolling of his eyes. “Jorm will bandage your hand up, and will be nice about it if he still wants to go to good hunting grounds for food tonight” the wolf said to his baby brother. Jessie nodded slowly following his eldest brother. 

“So why is it that Gabriel was the only to sire offspring before the rest of you?” Jody asked bring up the topic.

“Because Gabriel is a slut?” Lucifer pointed out venomously. Gabriel rolled his eyes eating a candy bar. 

“Because I never ignored father’s orders, plans or will and was blessed with beautiful children who got spoiled rotten all the time and I loved every second of it.” Gabriel said like a proud father. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“And on that note I’m going back to bed...” Sam said heavily, tiredly. “To answer your question. I’m the universal vessel between the three archangels. I’m from Michael’s blood line so I can withstand his fire. I’m Lucifer’s perfect vessel so his ice doesn’t burn me out and as Gabriel’s mate his true voice won’t blow my head off, I can also limitedly use their grace if need be, due keep that in mind Hel before trying to plot killing me off.” Sam said heading out of the room. Gabriel had a shit eating grin on his face at that, looking at his daughter who looked stunned for a moment before laughing at the remark shaking her head.

* * *

  
Dean helped Castiel settle the newborn into a crib, the door to their room locked. Green eyes took note of the bed being missing replaced with a golden nest lined with downy feathers, silks and fur. Dean shrugged off his coat, pulled off his shirts and undid his pants not wearing and boxers under them as he hugged Castiel from behind, kissing his neck. “I missed you so much Cas’” Dean muttered between kissed. Castiel smirked as he held Dean’s hand on his lower abdomen. Even though that technically has a daughter to look after, it did nothing to ease the need that the angel was feeling to be heavied with the creation of a n egg. “Come lay with me in your nest Cas’ let me fill you up so good that soon we’ll have you creating an egg with our little one within it growing.”

The angel moaned softly turning in the hunter’s arms, his hand coming to rest on his mark on Dean’s shoulder and chest. “Please mate, I need you...” Castiel whispered moving closer to claim Dean’s lips. Dean returned the kiss working on stripping his angel slowly as arousal bounced between them making both needy from the love and lust they felt. Once Dean removed the shirt, tie and coat, Castiel’s large, tattered wings unfolded from his back, the black feathers were damaged but new ones were growing in, the wings were healing which Dean liked to see. 

“Invite me into your nest babe and I’ll show you just how much I love you, Cas” Dean whispered against his mate’s lips. He didn’t need the permission. His hand print mark on Castiel’s ass was all the invitation he needed to that but he loved hearing his angel invite him into the sacred place that the nest was for breeding angels. Most of the time they slept together on whatever bed Dean had, but rare time’s Castiel wanted his nest, and every time Dean waited for his mate to invite him into the nest to settle down with him. Castiel whimpered leaning heavily onto Dean his hand holding onto the hunter's shoulder trying to stay on his feet. 

“Place take me to our nest Dean, show me how much you love me...please” the angel begged softly. Dean smiled picking Castiel up carefully and carrying him into the plush bedding of the nest where Dean found some of his missing favourite shirts, hoodies and jeans. He smirked. Leaning forward to his way down Castiel’s body.

“I love your additions to the nest babe” Dean murmured against Castiel’s skin still kissing him, his hand massaging the other’s tense legs. Castiel purred happy to hear that his mate wasn’t made that he stole Dean’s favourite clothes to add to the nest, to let Dean know that this was their place to be together. Dean paid extra attention to Castiel’s lower abdomen, lavishing lots of kisses there. “Soon our egg, our child will be forming there Cas” Dean vowed making his Angel preened with the promise. “How do you want me to take you babe?” Dean asked watching Castiel’s face that had nothing but pleasure on his face. Castiel was already panting, his hands resting on Dean’s shoulders for the moment. 

“Face to face, I need to see you, kiss you and touch you” Castiel panted out. Dean smirked before taking Castiel’s length into his mouth, licking it slowly, bobbing his head listening to Castiel moaning for him. When he was sure that his mate was blissed out of his mind, he positioned his fingers are Castiel’s entrance pressing the first on in smoothly slowly working it in and out of the angel’s dripping hole. Yes Dean knew that his mate was more than read to receive him rate now but he wanted this to feel so good to his mate after the fact the time he was marked with the Mark of Cain they never coupled, he needed to make it up to his angel. 

“Dean please....please.... ahhh... in me....” Castiel moaned out sounding like he belonged within a porno. Dean smirked getting what he wanted and all it took was three fingers in his mate to have Castiel reduced to begging him to finally unite them once more. Shafting he moved up to kiss his angel’s lips.

Dean moaned as Castiel rolled them over pinned Dean on his back, already sinking down on the hunter’s hard sex. His hand raking down Dean’s chest making his hunter hissed and moan as he thrust up into the angel. The hunter’s hand on Castiel’s hip to keep him on Dean’s hips. “Damn it babe; you look so good riding me with your wings held out so dominantly.” Dean moaned sitting up claiming Castiel’s lip with his own. Injured black wings wrapping around his torso. Hands shifting to their mark on the other as they both climaxed together moaning the other’s name out loudly. 

* * *

Sam sighed as the sex sounds finally stopped coming from his brother’s room as he laid on the hard bed. He couldn’t sleep now, not with those memories of his brother once more getting laid filled his mind. A soft snap filled the silent room as the bed changed to the massive mostly enclosed nest that was lined with soft glowing moss, the bedding was a mix of feathers, silks Sam’s cloths, Sam’s baby blanket and super soft moss, making the nest feel warm and Sam’s heart hurt missing out on seeing Jesse hatched within the nest. 

“So born again virgin huh?” Gabriel whispered as he settled in behind Sam draping the hunter under three of his massive winds. Sam shifted, about to use his arm as a pillow when Gabriel added pillows and thin, silk sheets over them “good thing we’re already mates, just means I get to pop your cherry all over again moose.” Gabriel added warmly.

“Not tonight love... My brother scared me out of performing tonight. Rate now I just want it to be us alone in our nest laying together that we haven’t done together in years. I missed you.” Sam whispered with a yawn now that he finally felt like he was home, that he was truly safe for once.

“I know Sam; you have a very long stressful day. I missed you too. You have no idea how much I missed you as I watched you carry one without memories of me, of Jesse with all that pain, the losing of your faith bit by bit.” Gabriel whispered. “Shh, it’s passed now. Just rest regain your strength, we’ll talk about it later” Sam nodded closing his eyes, his hand reached up to pet the inside of the arch angel’s wing till he had fallen fast asleep, a few moments later, his hand resting were the wing met the bedding of the nest. Gabriel smiled letting his relax yet still stay alert as Sam adjusted to get ready once more to create an egg, soon his hunter will need sex like he needs to breath and he’ll be out of the battle along with Adam and Castiel, it was just a matter of time. That and Michael, Lucifer and he will have to come clean soon enough about how they are going have to lock the darkness back up once more and who will become the one to hold the mark and risk becoming the next single biggest threat to all of creation.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie sat in her room looking down at the broken key in her hands that could have taken her back to Oz, back to Dorothy who married the warrior who was the cowardly lion. She broke herself into good and evil, nearly died getting whole for Dorothy who didn’t seem to notice the sacrifice that Charlie did for her. She wanted to scream in frustration as once again a tear hit the broken stone. She loved the woman who showed her the adventure of a life time, wasn’t shy about showing it to Dorothy and in the end, she was still left behind; Dorothy chose another. She thought she had gotten over the other woman yet on a day like this, when the world was falling down around them, she was wishing that Dorothy was here holding her, that she would have someone she loved to comfort her like Dean had, like Sam seemed to have.

She laid the broken halves on her bed. She couldn’t stay in the room where she had died in and Sam had brought her back to life in, the room where Dorothy first held her, kissed her in. She watched beeped letting her know it was 3 am, the witching hour. She got off her bed walking out of the room, heading out to the common room, hearing Lucifer talking with the pagan gods and goddess. She watched those who didn’t need to sleep, who had no reason to go to a bedroom, talk about ancient history. Though there was hostility between them, they seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Charlie walked into the room grabbed the brandy from the table between them, leaning over Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“She must have been one hell of a girl to keep you up at night.” Lucifer said not looking at her but Charlie looked at him like he just gutted her. “You do know your not the first sister those two boy adopted, and like the first one, you’ll die for those boys.” Lucifer said. 

“Screw you Lucifer, you know nothing about me.” Charlie said standing up looking at the deities who were no longer there. She blinked looking back at Lucifer who was melting away. The bottle in her hand turned to a snake wrapping around her hand and arm. She went top scram yet a cool hand clamped down over her mouth. 

“Jo Harvelle died in Carthage for those boys, was killed by a hellhound saving Dean. You, your nothing to them, just a replacement for what they lost. You always have been and always will be. You had Dorothy and still lost her to some pathetic man. You mean nothing to Dean, Sam is too broken to worry about you, he’s barely holding himself together for everyone else, he can’t worry about saving you anymore. Gadreel isn’t around to bring you back from the dead. Face it Charlie, you should just walk out that door and into the darkness, you’ll survive better on you own that here.” A voice rang out. It was a woman’s voice, a strong, seductive one with a southern drawl to it.

Turning Charlie looked at a woman who was taller than her with blood red hair that went down to her trim waist. Her eyes were golden, large painted to stand out against her purple-grey skin. Her long pointed ears poked out from her hair. Her lips were large, kissable, painted red, she was dressed in a green dress that hugged her tall shapely body. Charlie couldn’t breath at the sight of the woman before her who smirked walking closer to her, the only sound was her own harsh breathing trying to get air into her body that was starting to feel faint. 

“I could show you so much Charlie; I would never abandon you. I could protect you from all the dangers out there yet show you the adventure that you crave. All you have do is walk out those doors alone and I’ll whisk you away into the darkness. Treat you like the queen that your are.” The woman whispered seductively into Charlie’s ear from behind, warping her arms around her waist, a chilling yet indescribably soft hand slid into her jeans and panties. Charlie gasped out as the fingers touched her making her feel how wet she already was just from the sight of the woman. A finger pressing her swollen clit, rubbing it slowly with one finger as a second slid into her, pressing her G-spot.

Charlie moaned, leaning into the arms that held her, her neck exposed to the strange woman as her head came to rest on her shoulder. Pleasure rang hot and hard through her body making her legs weak, her breath reduced to shallow gasps, her hand grabbing onto the arms needing to hold onto anything. “Oh god...” Charlie gasped out.

“Baby girl, your so called god has nothing to do with this.” the woman chuckled. “ Call me Ivy, baby girl, better yet scram it for me. Be only mine baby girl.” The woman said licking Charlie’s neck, her tongue forked like a snake her eyes looking much like a snakes eyes, as her free hand tore the t-shirt and bra open, the claw leaving a long thin cut down Charlie’s chest and belly, making her feel only more pleasure yet blood slowly started to seep out of the cut.

“Charlie don’t! Don’t say it’s name. Fight it Charlie, I can only help you if you fight. You keep those boys alive. Your not just some replacement for them. Your not some replacement for me!” A new voice rang out. A voice that sounded so familiar yet one she never heard before. She looked into the eyes of an angel with should length red hair, a huge pair of soft rose-gold wings coming from her back. A look of love and desperation on her face. Charlie reached out for the angel. The moment she did the pleasure turned to pain, a blinding Crippling pain. A deep sinister hiss came from behind her. Looking down at the hand were on her had turned to a cold scaly snake body, it’s tail on her clit, it’s cock with her. She felt nauseated and sick yet she couldn’t get free as it’s body tighten around hers. 

“Soon baby girl I’m going to have you like this, naked, opened on my cock, filling you with my seed, you’ll be by bride before my father and with you being mine, it will be one more step to securing our Father’s new kingdom in this accursed world that uncle made. I look forward to tasting your sex, to making you cum so many times that all you’ll know is my tongue, my cock, my tail on your sex; the pleasure they alone will bring to you. No angel will grant you what I’m offering baby girl. You know how to call me.” The woman’s voice came from the snake before it snake it’s fangs into Charlie’s neck, it’s seed filling her forcing her body to climax. The Angel before Charlie screamed in rage and anger as everything went black for Charlie. 

* * *

  
Charlie woke with a start on her bed, her hands on the broken key. She dropped them with a sick feeling filling her. Her thighs wet, her sex dripping with arousal that lingered from her dream her looked in the mirror, there was no cut down her chest, and belly. There was no sperm in the juices on her thighs, or coming from her sex. She collapsed in relief to the floor, tears rolling down her face. She never had a dream so vivid, so terrifying as that. She felt so dirty, felt as if she had just been rapped. She grabbed a housecoat, a towel and her shower bag before bolting for the shower room. She didn’t care that Dean was showering in there along with Adam, Kevin, Garth and a few other guys from Garth’s pack. She went to the stall beside Dean, turning the water on to scalding hot standing under the burning hot water scrubbing her sink as sob ripped out of her. 

“Charlie?” Dean asked worried. It wasn’t the first time they showered at the same time, he didn’t hit on her but this was the first time he seen her as a mess like this. She didn’t answer him only scrub her skin till it was raw before moving onto the next patch of skin. He turned off his shower moving into her stall grabbing her arms one of his arms, the other turning down the temperature of the water. “Charlie what the hell happened?” Dean asked holding her as she fought him to get free. She turned in his embrace beating on his chest yet he held her to him holding her head against his shoulder as she cried. 

“Why the hell is there a chick in here when we’re showering?” one of the pack members asked.

“Dean I thought you were dating Castiel?” Adam asked looking at his eldest brother who shot him a glare.

“I’m here Charlie, I’m right here, your save. I sware on Sammy’s life your safe, I’m not going anywhere. You can tell me what happened.” Dean said softly looking down at the woman he saw as his little sister he never had, she started falling to the ground in his arms and he went with her. 

Charlie shook her head not knowing how to tell Dean about her dream and have him take it seriously. She just clung to him and cried. He was a hunter, he fought so many things that went bump in the night and he could keep her safe. He survived so much and had the scars to prove it yet she got the feeling that he couldn’t protect her from what was coming for her. The Angel in her dream had screamed as the creature bit her, killed her in the dream. He reminded her of the angel she had seen, the one who pulled her out of the illusion the thing put her under. Even remembering the dream made her cry harder and cling to him more. 

“Adam go get Sammy and Gabriel one of them might get her to open up.”

“NO!” Charlie scream not meaning too. She didn’t want anyone to know about it so she was going have to avoid Gabriel and Sam, he had so much he was dealing with. That was the one thing about her dream she knew the creature said that was true. “No...Sam can’t take handling anything more on his plate Dean. He’s falling apart again and this...what happened in my dream it might break him.” She whispered as she cried into his shoulder. 

“That is probably true...The serpent isn’t something Samuel can face and win even before I got my hands on him.” Lucifer’s voice rang out in the room. “Sam sent me to talk to you said I would know what was going on when I got here. Though he is arguing with himself as he’s cooking. Adam Michael is outside the door, I would leave the room if I were you before he gets hot under the collar about you and I being so close together after the cage.” Lucifer said watching Charlie who looked at him scared not letting go of Dean. 

“I thought you were the serpent.” Garth asked looking at the fallen angel and king of hell. Lucifer laughed at that one. He remembered he was good at talking people into doing what he wanted but his cousin, his cousin was the true master of it and the last of the darkness to be sealed. Gadreel got him to seal the serpent away after it got into the garden before Lucifer was banished from Heaven and Gadreel was sent to heaven’s prison. 

“Nope but I might as well be after I kill that, oh what was the insult little Castiel used? Assbutt?” Lucifer asked with a cold deadly cruel smirk. “Which angel did you see?”Lucifer asked looking at Charlie. “No one sees just the serpent. Eve was the last one to see that bastard and saw Gadreel who did you see?”

“She was red hair, rose gold wings...”

“Anna?” “Anael?” Dean and Lucifer asked at the same time; both glared at the other.

“I don’t know her name she didn’t say...I.. I...” Charlie couldn’t finish what she was saying as she started to cry again. Dean held her tighter, rocked with her, rubbing her back. This wasn’t something he did for just anyone, Sam was the only other human he had done this for and Castiel who was the only Angel he had held like this before. 

“Dean help...why are you holding Charlie like that and why is she crying?” Castiel asked blinking seeing the scene before him holding a crying infant that was squirming in his hands. 

“Long story Cas’ can you see if Jody can help you with her, I got a crying sister to deal with and Sam’s going towards needing to be put back in a padded room I got to deal with after Charlie can get herself back together after a bad dream. If you need an angel to explain things to you about kids, ask that damn trickster who seems to be pumping out kids.” Dean said making Charlie choke on a laugh and a sob holding onto him. If she wasn’t a lesbian than this might had been worst to try and explain away but Castiel and the brothers had walked in on Charlie more than once with a woman in her bed, all of her porn was of two or more women going at it. 

“Okay Dean. Charlie if you need my help let me know okay?” Castiel asked looking at her worried. She gave him the thumbs up before he left. Lucifer blinked not understanding that interaction of the young angel and his mate. 

“Why the hell are you crying for, it’s not like it raped you or anything.” Lucifer said catching the soap she threw at him. Dean pulled her to her feet. 

“Ignore the devil in the room. We’ll get dressed, eat breakfast, then you and I will see what we can find in the books about the serpent and how to gank the scaly ass freak for every going anywhere near you. I’ll help you gank the ass even if it means I have to let Michael wear me like a prom dress.” Dean vowed to her. Charlie nodded weakly, letting him lead her to her towel and house coat leaving her to get dried off as he did the same.

* * *

  
A woman with crimson hair in a green dressed opened her eyes looking around the forest she had found just after getting free. She left her sister play with corrupting with the black poison of their ‘home’. She was going for more tack, returning to her plan of getting into Eden, only the one soul was protected by her baby sister who was bounded too at the moment, the man who led to them being free.

“Couldn’t resist playing a woman again could you brother?” A deep voice rang out, golden snake eyes lock onto glowing red eyes of a man who stood about seven feet in height. Long black hair, dressed in a sharp black suit, black dress shirt and red tie. The woman smirked turning to fully face her eldest brother, the one that grew up with Michael and Lucifer. She grew up with Raphael and Gabriel yet she was the one who finished making Lucifer fall into their clutches or had till something pulled him from their power, from their corruption. “You do know that we lost Lucifer and his power right”

“Oh don’t you dare blame this on me Diablo I was in the same boat as you, trapped and sealed.” She hissed out closing her eyes for a moment her body changing, morphing into that of a man in a green suit and golden shirt, no tie. “I found my way into heaven, an angel’s mate that is unbounded. I’ll pull her to me and use her to get back into Uncle’s perfect place once more and this time I’ll finish my task of corrupting the garden of life, keep him and his blessed children from renewing souls, from creating new souls.” He said walking close to his brother, looking up into his face. “You fight your battle, you take it to them head on but I’ll serve father my own way.”

“And do you think the messenger would let you operate for long? You never change your plans your tact. Our sister Leshanna had within her hands a being known as Sam Winchester; even with his soul burnt out, his mind shattered and weak, he was able to fight off her powers. She did find out something interesting from him. His brother Dean is the righteous man that Asmara is bound to. Together those two stopped Lucifer at the height of his power under our control, they killed most of the leviathans, had the angels turn on each other. I want you to bring those two to me, I’m going to give them a deal of a life time since they did so much of our work for us.” Diablo said with a smirk. The back of his fingers caressing the face of his little brother. “Can you do that for me pretty one?” He asked looking down into his brother’s eyes watching a faint blush bloom on his brother’s perfectly sculpted face, free from any imperfection. “Will you do that for me Ouroboros?”He asked leaning in as if to kiss his brother stopping just shy of doing so.

“Yesssss” Ouroboros hissed softly before closing the distance between him and his brother, kissing him deeply clinging to the large brother. “Anything for you brother, for father...” he breathe out as Diablo pulled back after the need for air grew to be too much to resist any more. 

“Good boy, do this for me and I’ll give you anything and everything you crave brother.” Diablo whispered taking both of his brother’s hands binding them in plain simple silver bands. “These will keep you playing with yourself without me around brother or from having sex with anyone I don’t approve of; get your task for me done quickly lest you drive yourself to your breaking point like you did with Eve.” Ouroboros hissed in need, leaning heavily against his brother, erection pressing into his brother’s leg. Diablo smirked darkly. 

“Please brother, I need you so badly...” he panted out softly.

“You should have thought about that before you used me to fuck yourself on all those years ago, your mine to do with as I see fit, remember. Now get to work brother” Diablo said vanishing from his brother’s embrace. He appeared in a world of pitch blackness that was so cold. The only light and warmth came from a being that laid on a stone altar, a knife in his chest. He had short golden curled hair, his white skin looked like marble, dressed in a gold tunic, black blood has stained the fabric of it. 

“Father...We’re free once more. Leshanna and Ouroboros are working on whittling down their forces. Once they lose there two big players, I’ll move in and kill Lucifer and Michael. With their deaths, you’ll be free and we’ll be with you to kill Uncle and Death. Your baby girl did well father getting to the Righteous man, at getting us free so we can save you father.” Diablo said kneeling before the alter. 

“Good...Keep the main army here in the darkness for now son. When you get the messenger’s sight to our side , it’ll tell you when you move.” The man on the altar said. It’s voice so painful to hear yet it was soothing. Both deep yet light at the same time. 

“Yes Father. Rest now, I’ll keep the others together on your behalf.” He said yet didn’t move. He looked into the shadows seeing the faint movement of the army of souls that were denied a place in their uncle’s perfect world.

* * *

  
Bobby walked into Roadhouse, seeing John Winchester, Mary Winchester, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Victor Henricksen, Rufus, Samuel Campbell, Gwen Campbell, Mark Campbell, Christian Campbell, Samuel Colt and hundreds of hunters from over the generations. He couldn’t believe his eyes seeing how many were here in the bar. How many came together to help the angels get their shit together. 

“BOBBY!” Jo called out making the whole bar go silent. She ran to him hugging him yet Ellen gave him a sad smile both happy and sad to see him. 

“You shouldn’t be here Bobby, you should be down there with the boys, keeping them from getting themselves killed.” John said looking at his long time friend. 

“Dean and Sam need us to bail them out don’t they?” Rufus asked. 

“I don’t know, I’ve been trapped up here like the rest of you idjots. All I know is the Damn angels are going haywire, something about the Darkness getting free.”

“Relax John, if anyone can survive danger on earth, it’s your son’s. They most likely are holding up in the Men of Letters Bunker.” Henry Winchester said looking at his son who looked at him blinking. “Those boys...they seen more than any of us, they have skills none of us have and they have a gift of pulling each other through the worst the fates throw at them. They aren’t just hunters John. They are Men of Letters, the last of them. All we can do is find out all we can about what we can about the Darkness and how to push it back so that when we go down there and join those boys for the fights of a millennia we’re can help them be our champions once more.” He added looking at Bobby who nodded. 

“Ash do the voodoo you do so well, Mr. Colt you work on those bullets for your famous gun so Sam and Dean have a weapon that stands the best shot at winning this for us.” Jo said Cheerfully sending out the next round of drinks around the bar. 

“And what about the rest of us?” Rufus asked looking around the room. 

“We train, we’ve been out of the game for awhile, our skills are rusty with this peace we’ve had, we forget what made us so good at our prime. The constant training and stress of being caught by death. We will be ready for this war, We will save the world because if not for us hunters, the men of letters, the researchers, the whole of reality is up shit creek without a shot in hell of surviving. The Angel’s wont save humanity, the monsters will fight but they won't save us and those who carried on after us...They are good but they are a few to save the vast many.” Mary said. Inspiring the hunters, the woman the most.

“Room in here the army for a few angels who want to fight this war who died?” A voice rang out from the door of the bar. Standing there was Anna, Samandriel, Gadreel, Theo, Rachel, and Josiah. They all looked at the angels who died along the way some helping Sam and Dean, others working against the boys. 

“Always feathers.” Bobby said nodding to the group who joined them.

“How do even know those boys will come calling for help?” Samuel Campbell asked looking at his daughter who was gearing up for a war she once demanded she wanted no part of. 

“Those two boys are good at saving the world, and each other, broke the world enough damn times to prove it but they don’t play well with others, it’s doing it their way or get the hell out of their way. If they are pulling survivors to them which they would knowing Sam, they are going to be at wit’s end and soon. They’ll come calling for anyone who handle a host of hunters and let them do they own shit.” Rufus said looking at Bobby.

“Balls” Bobby sighed out taking a drink. All they could do now was prepare and wait for them to be called on.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael leaned against the wall waiting for Adam to join him when he followed Lucifer to the showers. He didn't much care for being here with too many humans and monsters, yet there wasn't warring among them. They all seem to know what to do. Sam got hunters researching the darkness, looking for clues on how to stop it. Had others working of making holy fire grenades. He opened his eyes feeling Adam's hand on him. He knew Adam's touch so intimately that he would always know who it was to touched him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the younger, smaller man before him. 

"You don't need to worry about me Michael. Lucifer wouldn't risk a war rate now by going after me besides if he tried I'm pretty sure that Sam would have something to say about that. Or are you worried about our fledglings as Gabriel call them." Adam said teasing at the end. Michael smiled missing this version of Adam from when Sam was still in the cage protecting him. The arch angel cupped the face of his mate and kissed him deeply making Adam hold onto him for support, making him hard and horny for so much more than just one kiss yet all that Michael wanted at the moment was this soul/grace searing kill that left them both breathless with Adam feeling delighted and love. 

"Angel's hover around our mates; Don't believe me look at Castiel and Dean" Michael said now getting why Castiel disobeyed orders from on high, why he turned his back to his kin when asked by Dean. He would stand against his own father for Adam, he had walked away from his kin for this soul in his arms that he was holding to his body. 

"Gabriel doesn't." Adam panted out. Michael laughed like it was the funniest damn thing he heard in a long time. He tugged Adam to follow him, tucking him under his arm, under his wings leading him over to the main hall of the bunker to watch Sam helping hunter do research, answering questions; had Garth and his pack working on making the first few grenades to test out while helping Jessie with his aim with an air soft gun along with Claire. Michael pointed out Gabriel with his glowing gold eyes watching Sam's every move from where the pagan were as they talked. "that is just creepy."

"You forget that Sam is more powerful and more broken than Dean is. He can't hover to close to Sam without risking Sam's wrath and trust me, your brother has the wrathful nature to rival both Lucifer and I in one go." Michael whispered into Adam's ear with his hand resting low on Adam's belly feeling the tiny sparks of life growing there. 

Kevin went stiff in his chair when he heard a knock on the door to the bunker Balthazar teleported to his side, laying a hand on the prophet's shoulder, blade at the read which set the prophet at ease a bit. "Crowley..." Kevin breathed out the fear still clear in his voice. Michael smiled, the prophet was smart to fear the demon who was leader of the crossroad demons. 

Sam took the stairs using the full reach of his legs for a change. Getting the the door opening it. "Damn bloody angel tried to kill me" Crowley growled out to Sam as he walked into the bunker and froze looking down. "What the hell is this?" He growled looking at Sam promising to have the hell hounds devour Sam's soul yet Sam only smirked with mirth. 

"The army that is going to stop the darkness, in or out Crowley, don't have time for your wavering. Again Jessie" Sam said like a general. 

"Bite me dad. Father taught me how to fire a gun before." the boy called up. Crowley looked down at he boy in both awe and loathing know who this boy was. The one child in the whole world born part demon and hadn't lost his soul to anything. A second later Gabriel stood between the boy and him looking up at Crowley who shuttered fearing the arch angel before him. 

Sam hopped over the rail landing silently and gracefully on the concrete floor looking at his son. He walked over taking the gun from his hand shooting without looking at the targets getting nothing but head shots on the targets. "Your a Winchester Jessie you are going to be target by everything for that fact alone. I'm not going to make you into a hunter but the less you rely on your power the longer you stay off the radar grid. Gabriel can't do that, it's not his nature to do things low key. Till you can do that, you need to practice." Sam said softly.

"Damn Winchesters." Crowley said walking down the stairs.

"Like hell it will happen." Jessie said. 

"It will, take it from me kid." Adam said making Sam flinch at that one, as he handed the toy back to Jessie who didn't look happy about it but did as he was told. "I got eaten my a ghoul then brought back to life because the angels got tired of waiting for Dean to say yes to Michael. Sam and Dean can only take so much heat before creatures start looking for other ways to break the two down." Adam said calmly. "Got a gun for me Sammy"

"Don't you start with that" Sam said making Adam laugh.

"Hello Kevin" Crowley said sitting down at Kevin's table across from him. Kevin stood up backing away from Crowley.

"Sam I'm going to tell Dean who finally showed up." Kevin said before quickly walking out of the room. Every hunter was watching the Demon with weapons at the ready. Yet Crowley didn't seem to look all that worry. It was nothing new for him. It was almost homey in feel because there was still divisions in hell and there were demons who were still try to kill him. Balthazar took Kevin's seat facing the current self proclaimed king of hell. 

"You do know the Moose over there freed Lucifer again, your not the big baddie in town anymore." Balthazar said watching Crowley who went pale his eyes went to Sam who was busy with so many other things. "Every alarm all over the realms rang with the warning about the darkness; even purgatory. The true big boys are coming out to war, not the children playing pretend." Balthazar said coldly. "Oh and stay away from Kevin or I'll kill you myself little demon" He said before getting up to fallow after Kevin. Adam blinked watching angels hover starting to see what Michael told him. He jumped went Sam re-positioned his stance and how he held a gun. 

"Try this way. Dad always stood like this, made him good at being a hunter." Sam said softly. Adam blinked looking at Sam who looked down at him was a tender smile and gentle understanding. "Later I'll let you read dad's journal he kept when he was hunting. Just keep in mind that he didn't really take us to baseball games or anything warm and normal like that, its way Dean has a harder time accepting you." Sam said softly before going over to a hunter who called him over thinking he found something that might have help with stopping the darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sat Charlie down in the kitchen, handing her a cup of coffee watching her slowly pulled herself together. She had told him about her dream that looked like it was still haunting her. He started making food for her and him, he was hungry he after last night and the little sleep Cas let him get during the night. "Anything like that ever happen to you Dean?"

"Close enough Charlie" he said. Not when he had been topside but when he went to hell for Sam so he wouldn't have died to Yellow-eyes twisted game. 

"How did you get over it?" She asked. 

"I let an angel save me after I became a monster. I was in hell when it happened. I held out for four months time topside, forty years hell time before I broke and did things to get off the torture racks. I let Cas mark me so that nothing like that would happen again. He wouldn't let it happen. It just took along time to remember that part of what happened." Dean said knowing it wouldn't give her any comfort or answers to how to get past it. 

"Eve was the last being to encounter the serpent. She had her choice between Gadreel or it. In the end she fallowed the serpent. You don't have to make the same choice as she did but she was the only other mortal who was in your position." Lucifer said as Kevin came running into the room. 

"Leviathan?" Dean ask Kevin blinking with Charlie who slide over a seat for him. 

"No, Crowley is here." Kevin said panting trembling, unsettled to have him around. Lucifer snorted at that. "He's the current king of hell." Kevin shot back at Lucifer.

"And I created every demon and you don't seem scared of me" Lucifer pointed out as Balthazar walked into the room. 

"Yeah because you need Sam to say yes to you using his body again and you wont get that if you keep hurting him so you wouldn't hurt me." Kevin said looking at Balthazar who smiled at him. "So how was the darkness stopped last time?" Kevin asked the two angels int he room for Dean. 

"A ritual, Father's power and all four arch angels." Lucifer said simply driving home that they were down an arch angel and that they were missing God. Dean cursed. He had thrown away an amulet that Cas said would find god because he was pissed off at Sam and now it was gone forever. "What?"

"You did something stupid again didn't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. I had the amulet that could find God from Sam as a kid. He gave it to me instead of dad. I was pissed at him when he kept picking Ruby over me so I threw it away. Cas couldn't find god with it, I had kept it because it was a gift from Sam but I was pissed at him and to hurt him I threw it away in a bin in some motel years ago." Dean said looking down at the table so he wouldn't have to see the stunned looks on the faces of everyone. "Fuck... I need Sammy's brain." Dean said as an idea popped into his head. He got up almost racing to find his brother. 

"Getting chased by hell hounds again Dean-o?" Gabriel asked from where he was beside Michael. 

"Screw you feathers." Dean said looking at Sam who looked up at him blinking. "Metatron was screwing with God's power before correct via writing?" Sam nodded to Dean's question.

"What is he getting at?" Jessie asked going over to his dad's side but looking at his father who shrugged. 

"Dean?" Cas asked not fallowing where he was going with this. 

"What Metatron wrote came true correct?" Dean asked looking at Sam, their eyes locked. 

"Yeah....Holy Shit...Chuck is God" Sam said eyes wide as his brain put together what Dean's mind couldn't quite put together. "Chuck was the only one to write the Winchester Gospels and everything he wrote came to pass..." Sam said pulling out his phone looking for the number he hadn't used in years. He called it but it wouldn't connect. 

"Guys. Chuck couldn't be God, he's dead." Garth said looking at them. "Bobby already looked into that when Sam went into the cage. Chuck was just gone. He thought that he just through himself into a river after the final fight ended." He added looking at the two. Dean looked defeated but Sam shock his head not believing it. He pulled out the amulet from his pocket. The leather cord still in disrepair from when Dean pulled it off his neck before dropping it into the trash. Gabriel blinked watching the light in Sam's eyes flare, his brain working in hyper drive. 

"You had it all these years?" Dean asked Sam shocked about it. Sam looked back down at the amulet in his hand before looking up at Dean the pain in his eyes but he said nothing he just tossed the amulet to Cas before going through books looking for something. 

"Dad?" Jessie called out not getting an answer. Dean sighed shacking his head.

"Save your breath, he's not listening. He's gone into full out research mode." Cas said watching Sam buzz around the room. Gabriel smiled watching taking a perch on the high rail watching the other looking for something that only he knew about. 

"Sam-Moose you know you can ask for help with what your looking for. Some of us lived through most of through those book's you know." Gabriel pointed out when Sam got his laptop out running so many searches at once. 

"Cas couldn't get the amulet to work to find God. It didn't work because God didn't want to be found at the time and he was too close to us, too the righteous man to be found. But that change and I know I saw the incantation to make it work. We wouldn't need to find the hands if we find Chuck. He could re-open the gates to heaven, He can restore the angels..." Sam said his mind racing. Hunters sat back watching the only one who was better at research then Sam was Bobby who was now dead. The were watching one of the few research masters at work. 

"Sammy your not going to find him" Dean sighed out, running a hand through his hair. He looked around the room and blinked than smirked a shit eating grin. "Hey Sammy? What if we got you some people who can help you research, like a Man of Letter's? or Bobby?" Dean asked looking between Michael and Gabriel. "We got arch angels doing nothing." He said. It got Sam to look up from the books and Lap top, eyes telling Dean that Sam didn't really hear him but he said something that pulled his attention for a moment. A snap echoed through the room only nothing happened.

"Strange...Robert Singer should be here..." Gabriel said 

"He was killed by a built to the head, from Dick Roman" Sam said only Gabriel shock his head and vanished. 

"I don't think that is what Gabriel meant." Michael said waving his hand to summon Bobby's soul to them but Nothing happened much like when Gabriel tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel looked around Heaven seeing his younger brethren running around trying to figure out a plant to stop the darkness without the powers of the arch angels, and the father of them all. He smiled finally seeing them starting to grow like Castiel had done. He walked past all of them towards were the souls went to rest. He easily found his way to Roadhouse and the army amass there; waiting to be called on by Sam and Dean. He got now way he couldn't just summon one soul out of the group it was all or nothing. Their desire to help, was too great and vast to be changed. They all wanted a piece of the action that was coming. He smiled. So many souls that had met Sam and Dean were leading the army and hundreds of more who never met the two were joining in to met the two hunters who changed the world more than they ever had. 

"Trickster" Bobby said looking at Gabriel who smirks. 

"You had to do your own upraising didn't you, you couldn't just sit and rest and wait to be called back to action? You had to screw with the angels to get info you needed didn't you?" Gabriel asked getting a grin from the old hunter. He smiled back. "Good thing the men of letters planned for their bunker to be a fortress." He said snapping them all out side of the bunker. He didn't have the power to teleport them into the bunker. He walked over to the door and knocked the same knock he always used on Sam during the Mystery Spot event in their lives. The one to open the door wasn't Sam but Jessie who hugged him holding the door open with a foot and his still growing wings. 

"Missed you too kid" Gabriel said picking the kid up not caring how ridiculous it looked he loved holding his boy, if his older children would let him he would still did the same to them as well. "See the grumpy old man with the baseball cap? That's Bobby Singer. The man who looked like a grumpier older Dean is John Winchester, your grandfather, the little blond woman at his side is your grandmother, Mary Winchester."

"DEAN!" Jo ran past everyone hopping down the stairs as fast as she could before running to hug the man. She held onto him tightly rubbing her face against his chest. Dean slowly returned the hug holding her tightly before looking up to see a his mother walking down the stairs. She looked just how he remembered her. He pushed Jo off him lightly before rushing over to picker her up into a large hug spinning with her once before setting her back on her feet. 

"Mom..." He breathed in her scent his hand in her hair, holding her smaller form to his missing this from when he was a young child so long ago. She held him just as tightly tears in her eyes. "I love you mom, god I've missed you" He whispered to her, his eyes wet yet he refused to cry. He didn't notice that Sam didn't join them, had said nothing. He was to lost in the moment of seeing his mother again. She was crying as she touched his face looking up at him taking in the sight of her adult son who traveled through time to save her before. She was so proud of him. She watched Dean look to his father who watched them peace on his face since the fire that had killed Mary. 

Adam looked over at Sam who refused to look up. To look over at those joining them a look out being out of place was weakly hidden behind a mask. Adam walked over to Sam and took his hand. "Your not the only one who doesn't belong in that happy little picture of them. If nothing else, we have each other right?" Adam whispered to Sam who nodded once. Old friend reunited around them Adam felt uncomfortable so he walked back over to Michael. Sam grabbed his laptop leaving the room before anyone could see him. It just proved to him that Dean's voice mail that night was right, he was a monster that should have been put down. He wasn't worth saving. He never been worth saving. 

He went to his bedroom opening the door behind him and closed it behind him. His head was starting to hurt again. He set the laptop on the desk. The nest was gone granted Gabriel wouldn't keep it in a place most could get to it so easily. Sam sat down on the hard bed looking down his hands, at the blood he saw there even though he knew there wasn't any; the words all coming back to him all the times John blamed him, all the hate Dean shoved onto him, even the harsh words Gabriel said to him, all the blame the angels placed onto him. To add to his personal hell, the memories of Lucifer did to him came back to him along with everything that happened in the cage. He fell off the bed laying on the floor alone looking at a illusion of Gabriel; one that Lucifer used on him in the cage looking back at him with a cruel smile on his lips. His eyes so cold that yet as the seconds ticked by he started to believe that it was the real Gabriel and that he dreamed the rest of it to get himself out of the cage for a few seconds of rest he was so rarely granted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam like Sam slipped out of the room that was so lively because no one really noticed him. He wasn't a hunter. His father was too engrossed in the blond at his side and with Dean to notice him or Sam. He went to his room to lay down on the hard bed. The room the same way. He blinked when it all changed. The walls became a soft blue color, there was a thick black carpet on the floor. The bed was so soft, with bedding from his bedroom of this childhood room. In the door way was Michael watching him. Adam smiled at the angel yet the tears fell down his face. Despair filled his being. "They didn't even notice I was there. He's my father and I mean nothing to him" Adam whispered out not knowing why he was telling Michael this. 

Michael slowly closed the door to the room, locking it making sure that Adam was watching him do it. Before slowly walking over to the smaller male who was crying on the bed. He knelt before Adam, cupping the others face with a hand wiping the tears away. "I notice you. I see the worth you carry, I see the love you carry in that soul of yours. Can you feel it?" Michael asked softly letting the human feel how happy he was feeling about having Adam as his mate for the rest of time, to have the mortal be the co-creator with him for the young he was looking forward to teaching as guiding. Adam closed his eyes getting lost in the feeling Michael was sharing with him. He moaned when he felt the other kissing him from below him for a change. He let Michael slowly lay him back on the bed, kissing every inch of is body. Carefully Michael reached his grace to touch Adam's soul where their fledgling were growing; letting them both feel the love the three young-lings had for them how much they were relying on Adam rate now. "They will always need you, I will always need you at my side. You are our world. Sam cares about you, you saw how much he did in the cage. He begged for your release over his own. You matter to him but he has the world on his shoulders, everyone's fate on him." Michael whispered his lips kissing Adam's belly,

"Mi-Michael" Adam gasped not in pain, he missed this feeling of the others grace touching his soul that had once hurt so much back in the cage so long ago. Michael smiled and he open the jeans Adam was wearing, pushing them down his legs before taking the others member into his mouth. Adam moaned his body withering on the bed before he even knew what was happening. "Oh god" Adam panted as Michael close his eyes focusing on giving Adam pleasure. Slowly the pleasure faded to pain he looked at Adam who was looking with lust filled eyes. 

"What do you want my Adam?" Michael whispered out softly to his mate.

"I need you in me, please Michael" Adam whisper was begging the angel to do more, take more. Michael smiled waving a hand changing the bed for his nest, their clothes vanished. He gently helped Adam roll over get get up on his hands and knees. He let out an approving growl as he spread Adam's ass cheeks, bend down to lick at the tight ring of muscles found there. Adam gasped in pleasure lowering his head to the nest leaving his hips up giving himself fully to Michael who opened his body slowly driving him mad and keeping him on the edge of climax the whole time. "Please I need to cum Michael, it hurts so much" Adam begged as Michael moved to line himself up with the saliva slick hole that was gasping to have something to fill it. Michael smiled as he slowly pushed his erection into Adam letting his mate climax around his cock's entry. Adam screamed in pleasure pushing back onto the cock filling him needing more; his hand already going to his cock that was still pumping out ropes of cum , stroking it not caring that the pleasure was too sharp. He needed Michael to move, to fix what this empty feeling his body felt. 

"Do you want my seed filling you again my Adam? Do you need to feel a piece of my grace in your soul again?" Michael whispered in Adam's ear. 

"Yes" Adam gasped like a prayer he only just learned that could save his soul. Michael smiled moving as Adam kept chanting 'yes' to every movement. The bond they forged in the cage made them both feel what the other was feeling fueling the desire and fire between them. It didn't take long for them both to be spent. Panting as they laid in the massive nest that felt so good, felt so safe. Michael felt Adam slip away into sleep when he head the knock on their room door. He changed back to the bed with the blanket over them. He shifted to lay on his back half propped up Adam shifted to cuddle into him, head on his chest, hand on Michael's shoulder.  
"Adam, open up, we need to talk" John Winchester's voice came from he other side of the door. Michael unlocked the door but didn't wake Adam up; the grace from his latest seed in Adam's soul going to feed the three tiny young Adam was pregnant with. The door opened and the man walked into the room stopped seeing the two of them in bed, Adam cuddled into Michael sleeping peacefully. "What did you do to my son" John said coldly. He was against gay relationships not getting that it didn't matter the gender of an angel's mate, or their race really, they could carry young and birth the eggs. Michael smirked at the human before him. 

"Made him feel the love you couldn't never show him." Michael said calmly as Adam sighed into his chest taking in his scent. Not that John could see the wings that wrapped around Adam keeping him close. John growled darkly, he looked so pissed off before storming out of the room slamming the door, Michael smiled re-locking the door and switching them back to his nest to settle down for a nap with his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel knocked on Sam's door getting nothing from his hunter he opened the door not seeing his mate at first but didn't leave the room he walked around the bed finding Sam laying on the floor, eyes dull, droll in a puddle under his mouth his breathing too shallow to be right. Gabriel picked Sam up and laid him on the bed. He wanted to push into Sam's mind to see what he was seeing, what was causing him so much emotional pain but he promised Sam that he wouldn't willingly do that anymore to the hunter. Sam wasn't in a trance or in a vision; this was he was trapped in his mind and the horrors found there from a hard life. 

Gabriel didn't look at soft knock on the open door. A moment later he saw Mary Winchester sit on the other side of the bed looking at Sam. "This is my Sammy isn't he?" She asked Gabriel softly. Gabriel said nothing he just watched Sam lay there. "What's wrong with him?" She asked a few moments later.

Gabriel said nothing he couldn't talk about this with her. She was the one who made the deal that put Sam into this position. He leaned down to kiss his taller mate slowly bring him out of the memories in his mind. "Gabe...?"

"Hey Sam-Moose, I missed you when you got lost in that head of yours." Gabriel said softly before feeling Michael's energy gently wash over everything. Michael just go lucky with Adam. He noticed Sam frowned feeling it too. Sam whimpered softly shifting in a way that said his clothes felt wrong. His heat was starting, the need to carry Gabriel's child growing. "I know I feel your need handsome. You have someone who wants to met your first" Gabriel said pulling back from Sam whose face flashed with hurt and despair that Gabriel was leaving him. The arch angel didn't go far just sat up fully to let the woman who was blushing looking at Sam. Sam took in the sight of Mary Winchester who Dean hugged and treasured so much. He looked away. Gabriel heard the thought that he was the cursed omen that got her killed not knowing that she was the one who made him that way with her deal with the demon. The cold hateful words Sam heard his whole life from John and Dean about her rang though Sam's mind, his eyes going dull again. Gabriel really hated the two at the moment for the lasting pain they inflicted on the infant and child they should have protected and loved.

"Hello Sam" She said softly looking at him like she did the last time she held him when he was only six months old. "Why do you look away from me?" She asked when he wouldn't look at her. He rolled onto his side facing Gabriel, his back to the woman.

"She's your mother Sam, you always wanted to meet her love" Gabriel said petting Sam's hair as the other laid his head on his lap curled around him like a scared child.

"Dad and Dean will kill me if I hurt her. She shouldn't have to deal with the child tainted by demon blood who nearly killed the world twice." Sam said loud enough for her to hear his words. Gabriel smiled sadly down as Sam who thought so low of himself. Mary looked so hurt by all of it. She didn't know what to say, why he beautiful youngest son would ever thing that his father and brother could ever hate him. Why he would say he would hurt her, she knew when he was first born he didn't have the soul of a hunter.

"They won't hurt you son, I wont let them. I love you as much as I lover your bother." She said softly trying to sooth his fear. Sam flinched hearing that, whimpering hand covered his ears. It didn't last long with Gabriel playing with his hair.

"Dad? You okay?" Mary jumped hearing the child's voice looking at Jessie who walked around to bed to his parents. Sam pulled the boy to him in a hug that was full of love and protection. "Dad? Father?"

"Dad's in heat, let him have what he needs rate now which seems to have gone from wanting me to cuddling you" Gabriel said as the craving to hold Jessie; who was still considered a toddler to the angels and in heat it helped ease the feeling Sam had to have a child. Jessie giggled as Sam nuzzled him, hand shifting to find a hold that worked best for them both but soon settled whispering love to the boy and praise, all things that Sam so rarely heard in his own life about himself. 

Mary watched from where she sat on the bed, her smile never changed watching Sam, not that the other saw it. "Is he happy with you?" She asked Gabriel who looked at her with his ancient gold eyes. "Do you love him like he should have been loved?"

"I nearly died for him to save him from the mess you dropped him into. You sold his life away before you even knew about him. He blames himself for what happened but the choice to be the way he is wasn't his, you made that for him. You should leave Mary" Gabriel said his eyes going back to his son and mate who were whispering to each other in celestial so she couldn't know what they were saying but the love was there, the maternal bond that was strong. Mary leaned down and kissed Sam's cheek lightly. 

"You'll always be my baby boy Sam and I will always love you no matter what. When your ready I'll be waiting to get to know you my son" She said softly to him before leaving the room. Once she was gone, the door closed and locked, the hard bed became the nest, clothing vanished. Sam sighed contently as Gabriel settled in on the other side of Jessie who smiled brightly. All of them missing this for years that they should have had as Jessie grew. Breeding could wait till Jessie left the nest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby was siting with Dean who was holding the sleeping Amara in his arms with Castiel napping with a head on his shoulder on the couch as the to talked. Bobby was happy to see Dean was getting the family he wanted. Dean personally filled him on everything that happened since the hunter died including when Dean and Cas became mates not long before they were both sent to purgatory. 

"Did you know that your little brother is gay?" John asked interrupting the two. John was pissed off, glaring at Dean before noticing Castiel using Dean as a pillow and the child in his arms. Bobby sighed taking a drink of his beer watching Dean who always wanted his father's approval struggle between that and standing up for his mate. 

"Which brother? Adam? Sam?" Dean asked his tone just as cold and pissed off as John's was shocking him. Castiel stirred sensing the change in his mate. "Sleep babe, I got things handled, you need to rest and regain strength before the battles start up again" Dean said softly looked at Castiel who nodded weakly on Dean's shoulder, his eyes closing again.

"You too? where did I go wrong with you boys?"

"No where. I still love a woman's body but I didn't fall in love with a human dad. I fell in love with the angel who pulled my soul out of hell. I don't care what vessel Cas is in. It's Cas I want to be with. Angels don't have genders. They use he and she when they have vessels but only then or talking to humans so we understand what they are talking about."

"Did you know Adam is sleeping naked against a guy who looks like me with scars?" John growled sicked by it.

"Michael? Yeah. Hell they are expecting young ones dad. Hell even Sammy has a child with Gabriel, kid's name is Jessie and he's one of the most powerful being in this bunker." Dean said and Bobby silently toasted that with Rufus who joined them along with Ellen. "Get over it Dad, we moved on our lives and got over you trying to control them for us." Dean said getting John to growl darkly at him and aim a gun at Dean who smirked at him as the baby girl in his arm awoke. "Go for it; make my day dad and give me a reason to use what I learned in hell and the demon that I was twice." Dean said darkly with a pure demonic intentions that made Castiel shutter and whine in pain from hearing that. John stormed out of the bunker to cool off, knowing not to challenge Dean. "relax Cas, I'm not going to do it, just bluffing to get him to take a walk and cool off."

"and this is why you get the king of crazy title Dean" Bobby said with a laugh.

"Nope that goes to Sammy when his mind lost the wall to hold back the memories of what happened in the Cage." Dean said like it was no big deal. "or soulless Sam depending on your definition of crazy" Dean added with a chuckle, before kissed Cas's head as the angel settled back down to rest. Dean caught sight of Balthazar getting pinned to the wall by Kevin who kissing the angel hard rubbing against him. He knew what the trigger was, angels were going into heat and the mates felt it, answering it. He was starting to understand the difference. Adam, Sam and Kevin were the bottoms to their angel partner, they were the more nurturing ones. He and Charlie were tops to their angels. It didn't mean that the either were better than the other, hell Sam was arguably more dangerous then Gabriel was but they were even with their partner and balance each other out. He blinked when Crowley joined them. "You looked tired"

"Bite me Dean" Crowley said head laying back onto the couch, eyes closing. 

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Bobby asked the demon who kissed him.

"What do you think?" Crowley growled darkly. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You lost that mother of yours who took off with that damn book. You know this is partly your fault for making me get that damn mark of Cain" Dean said with mock heat; they were friends despite what the were. Both knew what the other was and should have killed to the other time and time again but never did. Crowley flipped Dean the bird. Bobby laughed. 

"Some things never change." Bobby said shaking his head starting up old arguments from the others around him.


End file.
